


Wedding Night

by astarryjelly



Series: persades wedding series ! [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Asspollo, Cute, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Twitter, Interviews, Making Up, OTP Feels, Oaths & Vows, Sad, Speeches, Triggers, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, demeter loves perse, rude interviewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: The day has come, Persephone and Hades are finally getting married.-----------------------------------------------------------"Kore. I had resigned myself to an ok life with an ok queen. I figured that any queen would be fine by me because at least then I would have one right? But when you came crashing, barreling into my life, I understood how wrong I was. I don't want an ok queen, I want you. Someone who is powerful, yet loving and kind. Someone who will always be there. I know the moment you step into your queendom, you will become the best being to ever bless the underworld, hell, you already are. I love you more than my body can hold."
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: persades wedding series ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Wedding Night

The wedding was beautiful. It took place in a luscious garden, beautiful flowers spilling out of small baskets perched gently on white tables. There was a simple wooden archway with a long carpet running down the aisle, it was a faint creme color. 

Hades stood at the altar, his hands shaking with anxiety as he awaited the appearance of his fiancée. His suit was simple and black, with a light pink pockets square resting on his breast, a contrast to his deep blue tie. His shirt was white, with faint blue undertones as well. The hair on his head was a bit of a mess, thrown slightly over to one side. It was messy, but organized at the same time, just the way his lover loved it. 

All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle. It began with the groomsmen, Poseidon, Ares, and Hermes all walked down the aisle slowly, taking their places on the left side of the altar. Then came the bridesmaids. Light pink fabric draped across their bodies as they walked. Every dress was slightly different, but all extremely similar. They held bouquets of small light blue flowers. They came down the aisle, Athena, Hestia, and Hecate. Finally, entered the best man and maid of honor, Zeus and Artemis respectively. Artemis had her arm latched under Zeus' as discomfort oozed from her body, but she refused to mess up Persephone's special day. The two separated and stood on their sides as the last guest before the bride entered. 

A small yellow girl began to walk the creme aisle. She held a small basket full of light blue flowers, matching those of the bridesmaids. Hades and Persephone couldn't deny their favorite niece a chance to be the flower girl at their wedding. When they broke the news to her, she squealed with delight, hugging the two and thanking them for letting her be apart of such a special moment of their life. 

She was very focused on her job, going through and tossing the flowers gently. The flowers hit the ground with a soft thump and she finally took her position. Onto her basket, a small ribbon was tied, two delicate rings wrapped inside of it. 

The couple had no one to make their ring bearer and henceforth, let the small girl be another part of her favorite uncle's wedding. The moment she took her seat in the front, she worked hard to undo the knot that kept the two rings in place. She sat, eager for the moment her mother asks her to hand them to her. Hera would be the officiant for the wedding, seeing as she is the goddess of marriage. Besides, she wouldn't let anyone else do it on their special day. 

A different song began to play now, one that Hades was all too familiar with. Here comes the bride played loudly as the doors opened. Eros walked Persephone down the altar, seeing as she has no father. 

Demeter showed up to the wedding but was extremely disapproving. However, she looked at her daughter in awe of how beautiful she had become. No matter what happened between the two women, there was no denying they loved one another. 

Her white dress clung to her figure perfectly. The bodice curved to her shape, flaring out towards the bottom. Lace coated the entirety of the dress, as well as small crystals placed meticulously on the detailing. Sheer mesh with lace detailing strung down her arms. A deep V cut down her chest, exposing a lot of cleavage, but doing a good job of keeping them in. She seemed to sparkle as she walked, her large doe eyes glowing in the bright light of the sun. She allowed her luscious hair to tumble down her back, ending just above her butt. The pink hair ran down her back in thick, ringlet, curls. The young girl was never a fan of extreme amounts of makeup, however, for today, she went all out. While it still was not much makeup, the poor girl had never had this much makeup on her face before.

The moment Hades laid eyes on her, he began to tear up. Crystal tears lined his eyes, threatening to spill down his smooth cheeks at the slightest movement. 

He brushed the tears away gently, letting them flow down his face as he looked at her in awe. 

The young woman was a little teary-eyed too, thinking of the life they would have after this. She would be queen. She knew it would be stressful, but with Hades by her side, and Hera to show her the ropes, she knew she would be ok. 

She stepped up to face her lover, their eyes meeting in a clash of blue and pink. He turned away from her in embarrassment, afraid the let her see the tears flowing down his face. Her small hand reached up to his face, nudging it softly to face her. She wiped his tears away carefully, smiling up at him. 

The moment Eros sat down, the ceremony took its start. He turned to the side, aiding Hebe in untying the tightly wound ribbon on the rings. He pulled the two bands out from their confines and placed them into the child's hands. 

No matter how young Hebe was, Hades and Persephone had so much faith in her, knowing she was smart and responsible enough to take care of their real wedding rings. 

Hera began to speak, going through the beginning of the wedding. At some point she glanced over at Hebe, signaling for the girl to prepare herself to hand the rings to the couple. 

"Do you, Persephone, goddess of spring, take Hades, god of the underworld, to be your lawfully wedded husband."

She looked up into his shimmering eyes, a soft smile gracing her face. 

"I do."

"Do you, Hades, god of the underworld, take Persephone, goddess of spring, to be your lawfully wedded wife."

Tears began to shine down his cheeks again as he smiled down at her.

"I do."

It was now time for the vows. Persephone spoke first, looking up into his loving eyes. 

"Hades, you have always been there for me. You are my person, you just are. Throughout everything I have been through, you were always there, by my side. When you hug me, I feel like I could melt. Your warmth seeps into my body and suddenly every single icicle thrown at me by anyone melts away. I love you with my whole heart and more, plus the dogs," she smiled. "I love you."

They held hands tightly as they spoke. 

"Kore. I had resigned myself to an ok life with an ok queen. I figured that any queen would be fine by me because at least then I would have one right? But when you came crashing, barreling into my life, I understood how wrong I was. I don't want an ok queen, I want you. Someone who is powerful, yet loving and kind. Someone who will always be there. I know the moment you step into your queendom, you will become the best being to ever bless the underworld, hell, you already are. I love you more than my body can hold." 

The crowd's eyes watered as they looked upon the couple. 

"Hebe, darling." Hera murmured. The young girl pulled a small ceramic plate from the bottom of her, now empty, basket, and placed the rings onto it gently. She walked cautiously up to the couple and held the plate up. 

Persephone reached down and grabbed his ring from the dish carefully. 

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to you. It has no beginning and it has no end. May its presence on your hand always remind you of my eternal love." She spoke, sliding the ring onto his finger. 

He grabbed her ring, holding it up to his eyes. 

"With this ring, I wed thee." His voice rang out clearly as he slid the ring onto her tiny hand.

Hebe took this as her cue and skipped back down to her seat beside Eros. 

"Hades and Persephone, May you live happily ever after. May all your days be blessed with love and friendship. May each day and night of your lives be a new beginning," Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked at the couple in front of her, proudness bubbling in her chest as she looked at how much the two of them had grown. "By the power vested in me, Hera, goddess of marriage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The second the words tumbled out of her mouth, Hades grabbed Persephone by the hips and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips cautiously against hers. They melded instantly, Persephone throwing her arms loosely over his shoulders. 

\----

It was now time for the reception. Persephone had changed into a simple black dress. The black fabric followed her contours, tapering at her small waist. In the front, the dress ended just above her knees, the back flowed down, just brushing the floor. She had adorned her hair with a thick blue flower crown and pulled her hair into a half up half down. 

As the reception began, the two had their grand introduction. They were announced and immediately went into their first dance. 

Hades took a few steps back, bowing before extending a hand to her. She curtsied in return and slid her hand into his. 

Hades held her close as they twirled across the dance floor. They performed a simple ballroom dance, their feet moving in sync as his hand ghosted down the side of her face, brushing a stray piece of hair away. 

As their dance came to an end, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

When the dance was finally over, the audience capped before going on their merry way. 

As much as Persephone loved being social, parties really drained her. She knew this one would be difficult because she was the center of attention, and she had to be active and continue smiling. The photography was the hardest part. She was still so unused to being queen and having constant eyes on her was a little distressing. She also struggled with flash photography, so she tried to stay with Hades as much as possible. 

Still, somehow, she found herself sitting alone at a table. She needed a moment to take a breather. That was until a reporter came and asked to speak with her. 

"Excuse me, your majesty," She was sure she would never get used to that title. "Do you mind doing a quick interview?" Asked the nymph. She forced a smile onto her face, brushing her hair off of her shoulder before nodding. 

"Of course not."

"Thank you! So, how would you say life as a queen is in comparison to being a regular goddess?" 

"Well, I haven't had much experience but it's absolutely amazing. I'm still adjusting, but I promise to put my heart and soul into being the best queen possible for the underworld."

"Lovely. How is Hades? He is notorious for being a recluse, but what is he really like?" 

These questions were beginning to get uncomfortable. 

Come on Kore, keep it together. 

"He's so lovely. He's a very loving and kind man. He treats me very well and understands me. He doesn't treat me any differently because I was born differently than him. He has helped me through a lot of stuff and I will forever be thankful for him."

"Hmm. Ok. Do you think he is similar to his brothers, being known for having their fair share of fun with other women." 

Perse took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. 

Does she not understand how rude that is. Not only is it rude, but Hera is gonna have a COW when she finds out what this woman said.

"No, not at all. He is very loyal and loving." She kept her answer short, trying to stop herself from showing how annoyed she was, however, small things seeped through the cracks here and there. 

"There have been many accounts of an incident you had with the sun god Apollo? Care to elaborate on that?" 

Her heart stopped. Every single thing she pushed from her brain, every thought, every touch, every flash, came flooding back. She was so happy. How dare this woman try to ruin her wedding day. She saw her way out of the interview the moment Hebe came bounding over to her. 

The small goddess stood at the older woman's feet, staring down at her sleek black heels before looking up to meet her eye. 

"Are you busy right now?" She asked, fiddling with her hands anxiously. 

"No sweetheart." She smiled, picking the small girl up. 

"Could you give us a moment in private?" She asked the interviewer. 

"Oh, of course, your majesty. Thank you for your time!" She smiled before gathering her things and running off. 

Hebe looked up at Persephone. 

"That woman was asking No-No questions." She spoke.

Persephone took in a deep breath before responding, trying to put on her best happy face for her niece. 

"Yes, she was..." Persephone murmured. 

Hebe touched her face gently. 

"Congratulations Auntie Persephone." She giggled. 

"Thank you, darling."

The two sat and spoke for a long time until she caught Hebe looking behind her, absolutely terrified. 

"Hebe honey are you ok?" She asked. 

"I think your Mama wants to talk to you." She whispered. 

Surely enough, the moment Persephone turned, her mother stood there looking at her. 

"Ok Hebe honey, why don't you go run and talk to your Mama or Uncle Hades?" Persephone lifted the girl off her lap and placed her on the ground gingerly. The small yellow ball of energy bounded off to where her mother and Hades were talking. 

"Hello, mama." The petite girl spoke, turning to face her mother. Demeter merely hugged the girl before sitting down where the reporter was previously. 

"Hello, Kore." 

"What's going on?" 

"I just came to congratulate you. As disapproving as I am, watching the two of you, I can simply tell that he loves you with his whole heart. I've known him my whole life and you, Persephone, bring out a side of him I have never seen before."

"Thank you, mama. I'm glad you finally understand me more." 

They sat and spoke for a while. It was a comfortable conversation, with some distressing things thrown in here or there. She just wanted tonight to be over with. 

\----

The small girl ran to her mother and uncle. 

"Hehe, congrats Uncle Hades!" She squealed, diving into his arms. He quickly lifted her and placed her so she sat on his hip. 

"Thank you, darling." 

"Hello, sweetie," Hera spoke, twirling a yellow strand of her daughter's hair around her finger. "Where were you a moment ago?" 

"I was with Auntie Persephone!" She giggled. 

"Oh really? Well, what brings you here?" Hades continued.

"Oh well I went over to help her because an interviewer was asking her No-No questions," the two adults froze, looking at each other before their eyes attempted to scan the crowd. "But then after we talked her mama came over and wanted to talk to her so she sent me away." 

Their hearts stopped, they both knew how Demeter felt about Persephone and Hades' relationship. 

"Hebe where is my wife?" He questioned the young girl. 

She turned and pointed to the table where Persephone was seated. 

The blue man turned and placed the girl gently into her mother's arms before briskly walking to join his wife. 

The moment he approached her, he ghosted his hand across her shoulder before leaning his head down to rest atop hers. 

"Hello, Hades." Demeter spoke. 

"Hello, Demeter. I just came to check up. How are you, ladies?" 

Persephone beamed at him. 

"Just amazing, mama just told me that she's happy we're together." 

He was shocked, to say the least, especially after how she reacted to the engagement, throwing a huge fit. 

"The way you looked at her up there, I can tell you're truly in love. Out of all of your brothers, you are the one I trust the most and I know you will keep Kore safe. I just want her to be ok." 

"I love her with my whole heart and soul, I promise I will keep her safe from anything." 

She flushed and kissed him briefly. 

Throughout all of this, couples had been dancing, but now the special couple would be taking the stage once more, this time with a special guest. On the way to the dance floor, the couple had swooped by and picked up Hebe from Zeus, they dragged her out to the dance floor. They spun around in the pool of couples and friends dancing. 

Hades cradled the girl against his side as he held his wife as well. The three of them danced about the floor. 

Every so often a camera would flash and Persephone would jump, causing Hebe to touch her lightly. 

"Are you ok?" She would question. 

Perse took in a deep breath before responding. 

"Ehehe of course." 

After a while, Hebe ran off to hang out with Poseidon, leaving the couple alone once more. 

"She told me an interviewer was asking you some pretty bad questions?" He asked. 

She simply nodded. 

"They started off normal like, what's it like being a queen vs a regular goddess, and what's it like being with you. Eventually, she started comparing you to your brothers," he frowned. "and then she asked me about Apollo. Thankfully Hebe came just in time." Tears brimmed her eyes. 

"Hey hey hey it's ok." He spoke as they swayed. 

"I just promised myself I wouldn't think about him," She spoke, her voice cracking. "I just wanted today to be about us. I wanted today to be happy." Tears started to fall again. 

She looked up and dabbed under her eyes with a knuckle, trying hard not to mess up her beautiful makeup. 

"Hey, it's ok. He's not here, he's locked away. This is all natural ok? Don't worry, everything is gonna be ok." 

He held her to his chest, cradling her head in his strong arms. 

From afar, Demeter watched her daughter fall even deeper in love. 

She pulled her head from his chest, looking up into his eyes. 

"I love you so much." She whispered. 

"I love you too sweetness." 

They finally broke when it was time for dinner. All of the guests were seated. There was a specific seating order, leaving one table almost entirely empty as it was for the groom, bride, best man, Demeter, and Hera. 

Once everyone had received their food and made it to their tables, the speeches were to begin. Persephone grabbed a small plate of fruit and left it at her seat for her and Hades to share, before taking her leave and heading to the front of the room. 

The first speech was that of Demeter. 

She held the microphone softly in her hand. 

Persephone stood to her right, with Hades next to her, his hand wrapped around her waist to keep her close. The rest of the speech deliverers stood to her left. 

"My dearest Kore-Cob," The crowd laughed as Persephone cringed at the nickname. "I have watched you grow up right before my eyes. When I tell you I was absolutely terrified to send you to Olympus, I thought my heart was gonna beat out of my chest. I really truly want to thank each and every one of you for being here and making my daughter's special day so amazing. And to Hades... When I sent my daughter to Olympus, I never expected her to end up marrying the king of the underworld. In all honesty, I was very against your relationship when I found out. I just wanted you to be safe, but I know he loves you so much, and will keep you safe no matter what." She had begun crying.

"I love you so much and I'm very proud of you." She spoke, voice cracking. She passed the microphone to Hades, turning to hug her daughter tightly. 

"I love you, baby." She whispered in her ear. 

"I love you too mama." 

Demeter and Hades swapped places as he prepared to make his speech, Demeter holding Persephone's hand tightly. 

"Ok wow. Sweetness, I don't even know where to start with this. Looking back at how we met, I can't believe how comedic it was. It all started with a comment I made the moment I laid eyes on you. Which I still don't take back Aphrodite," He laughed, motioning to the woman. She scoffed, looking away but smiling. "I said that your beauty outshined Aphrodites. Because truly, you are the most beautiful goddess I have ever laid my eyes on. I also don't think I have ever met a being that the dogs love more than you. You just radiate this warmth and love and I just wanna get lost in it. You are perfect." 

He pulled her by the waist and kissed her softly, it was short but she could feel every emotion through it. 

They decided to let Hebe say a few words as well. Hades held her cautiously as she spoke. 

"Yayyyyyy!!! I'm very proud of you two. I've known Uncle Hades all my life and sometimes I look at him and Auntie Persephone will be doing work or something and he just sits back and smiles at her. I think he loves her a lot and that makes me happy because she makes uncle Hades happy. I love you guys." 

They exchanged a short group hug before stepping out of the way. 

Next was Artemis. 

Hades returned to his spot next to Persephone as he handed Artemis the microphone. 

"Kore. I love you with my whole heart. When I-" Her voice cracked as she cried, turning away from the audience. When she turned back her face was a tomato and her cheeks were extremely tear-stained. " When I found out what my brother did to you," The crowd was a bit shocked and Demeter shook in anger just thinking about it. "I was so shocked, I didn't know who to believe. I mean, he was my brother and I thought I knew him. But... But the moment I looked into your eyes, I just can't believe I didn't realize you were so broken. I'm so angry at him, in our home, with my best friend, without her choice. I just- Gaia I just I'm so sorry." 

Persephone was essentially sobbing at this point, taking in deep breaths to stop herself from being too loud. Hades held her tightly from behind while she cried. 

"Persephone, I love you so much. I'm glad my brother is getting the punishment he deserves. I was never the biggest fan of Hades, no offense, but I know he loves you. He helped you through such tough times when I couldn't and I'm so grateful for that. You are flourishing and I hope you two have a lovely marriage. Plus, you better not forget about me with all of your queen duties." She laughed. 

Persephone broke from Hades' arms and held her best friend tightly, still crying. 

"Thank you, Artemis." 

"Of course Kore." 

The last man to give a speech was Zeus. 

"Ehem," he cleared his throat into the microphone. "Ok wow. If I'm being honest, I never thought that Hades would get married. My older brother has always been to himself and quiet. He's a very hardworking and dedicated man. I'm really proud of you bro. Not gonna lie, we all shipped them together before they made it official because he alllllllwayyys denied that he liked her and would scoff when we brought it up, but whenever someone told a joke he would smile and look at her to see if she was laughing too," Hades looked away, embarrassed, playing with his shirt collar. Persephone smiled at him, lightly hitting his chest. "But on a serious note bro, I'm proud of you. I love you a lot and Persephone brings out a side of you I never knew existed. Watching the two of you play with Hebe is such a sight because Persephone always plays with her and they giggle and dance together and Hades just looks at her with this love in his eyes. I wish you guys the best and I love you guys." 

Hades hugged his brother tightly, patting his back lightly. 

After they broke Zeus walked over and hugged Persephone tightly. 

It was now time for the cake. 

It was a large cake, white with beautiful floral decorations. It had three tiers and intricate designs across it. 

The couple stood in front of the table with a microphone. Persephone's soft voice rang out in the room. 

"We just want to thank you all so much for coming. Thank you to everyone who helped make this day special. A special thanks from me goes out to my best friends Eros and Artemis, my lovely mother Demeter, my queen mentor and close friend Hera, her lovely daughter Hebe for helping me out, and of course, my absolutely wonderful husband Hades. Now let's eat cake!" She smiled, placing the microphone down. 

The two of them placed their hands onto the large knife and slid it into the cake. 

Once the cake was cut, they began distributing slices. 

The couple sat down at their table and ate the cake. It was absolutely delicious. 

After a while, the reception finally ended. The couple waited for the last guests, Eros and Artemis, to leave before Hades' valet came and picked them up in a limo. 

In the car, Persephone was drifting in and out of sleep. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

The car came to a stop outside of Hades' home as the driver opened the door for the newlyweds. Hades stepped out of the car first, extending a hand for his wife. She took it lightly, expecting to be aided out of the car, but instead, he swooped her up into a bridal carry and walked the two of them into the home. 

As they came in the door, she kicked her shoes off and he continued to carry her through the house up to the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed before joining her. 

They lay there for a moment, holding each other. 

The party was draining for both of them. especially Persephone. Hades was used to large gatherings, having gone to them almost his entire life. While Persephone had been to quite a few as Hades' girlfriend or fiancée, this one was by far the hardest. It was extremely emotional and she was the center of attention, making it hard for her to have a moment to herself. 

"How are you feeling sweetness?" He questioned, rolling over to face her. 

"I've been better but I'm also elated." She smiled back as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 

"Agreed." 

"Let's get changed so we can cuddle." She smiled. 

The two of them rose and went their separate ways. Persephone made her way to the closet, changing from her beautiful gown to a spaghetti strap tank top and some shorts. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked to the bathroom. She washed all of her makeup off, glad her face no longer felt like a brick. She applied a small amount of moisturizer and lip balm before strolling back out to her bedroom. 

Hades was already laying in the bed. His suit was hung up carefully next to her dress in the closet and he lay, sprawled across the bed, in his boxers and robe. 

She collapsed onto the bed next to him, snuggling into his side. 

"So, how do you feel now?" He asked her. 

She rolled on top of him, her legs falling on either side of him. His hands moved to grip her hips as she spoke. 

"It's weird, knowing that I'm a queen now. It's a little scary," She twisted the hem of her shirt in her fingers. She couldn't lie to him. "Sometimes I still don't feel fit for the job. Especially since I learned from Hera and she's amazing." She looked down at her hands. 

"Persephone. You're gonna be the best queen. You don't have to be Hera, Gaia I don't even want you to be her. I didn't marry Hera I married Persephone. Plus, you're a new queen. No one expects you to be perfect on your first day. It takes time to get the hang of it but I promise you will be the best queen ever. Besides, I think Persephone, goddess of spring, queen of the underworld is a pretty cool title don't you." 

She laughed and relaxed forward onto his chest. 

"I love you Hades." 

"I love you too darling." 

They laid like that for a while, Persephone listening to his heartbeat softly. 

"The media has already started referring to you as the Dread Queen. I think that's a pretty fitting title. As soft as you are, you're damn scary when you're mad." 

"The same can be said for you, my love." She murmured back. 

He could tell she was starting to drift off. He rolled over and laid her onto the bed. He pulled her into his chest, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She slid her arm under his as his wrapped around her form. 

He inhaled her soft scent in her hair, just taking in the moment. 

He loved her so much. She was thinking the same thing as the world around her started to fade. 

She lifted her head when the door creaked open slowly to reveal Cerberus. 

Hades never let the dog on the bed until Persephone came. The large dog hopped onto the foot of the bed and together the three of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this idea in my head for a while. It was inspired by a tweet I saw.
> 
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/863565269/images/16045b0584793fa7217013780540.jpg (here's the tweet!)
> 
> I might write a little sequel about what they do after the wedding ;) if u know what I mean. So please let me know if that's something you're interested in! Comments and Kudos are appreciated ! 
> 
> \- Elly <3


End file.
